205 Live (February 12, 2019)
The February 12, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio on February 12, 2019. Summary Before the scheduled contest between Lince Dorado and Gentleman Jack Gallagher got under way, Dorado, Kalisto and Gran Metalik wanted to take the opportunity to finish their duet from Raw that ended with Elias striking Kalisto in the back with his guitar. However, as Gran Metalik prepared to croon the WWE Universe, Gallagher and his ally Drew Gulak made their way to the ring. The duo was all business and had little time for The Lucha House Party's antics. Joining the commentary team, Gulak expressed his hope that Humberto Carrillo was watching the match and would join forces and learn from Gulak and Gallagher. With the match underway, Gallagher immediately worked to neutralize Dorado's speed with his technical prowess and punishing joint manipulation. As Gallagher continued to apply pressure, The Golden Lynx quelled his opponent's offense and shifted the battle in his favor using his high-flying ability and speed. After conferring with Gulak on how to slow his opponent, Gallagher focused his attacks on The Golden Lynx's midsection. A huge dive to the outside swung momentum back in Dorado's favor, but it was still not enough to secure victory. Throwing everything they had at each other, the two Superstars resorted to exchanging blows in the center of the ring. As Dorado attempted a hurricanrana from the top, Gallagher countered on the way down and pinned The Golden Lynx for the win The bitter rivalry between Noam Dar and Tony Nese reached a boiling point as they battled in a wild No Disqualification Match two weeks after a parking lot brawl that resulted in Nese's indefinite suspension. After Dar pleaded with WWE 205 Live Manager Drake Maverick to make the match, Maverick agreed and it was official. As Nese made his way to the ring, there was no ab-counting; there was just pure animosity, but The Scottish Supernova took the early advantage by attacking first. Dar wasted no time pushing the fight to the outside and using the environment to his advantage, leaping off the steel steps to knock Nese off the barricade and using the ring post as leverage to attack Nese's limbs. Despite Nese's power and relentless attacks with a steel chair, the fury the Dar felt toward his opponent kept him in the battle and brought the WWE Universe to their feet in raucous anticipation of what this bitter rivalry would bring next. The Scottish Supernova satiated the WWE Universe's desire for a table and pulled one from the ring before dropping Nese onto a pile of steel chairs. The exchange of punishment continued inside the ring with a single steel chair being used back and forth, most notably when Dar used it to add leverage to an armbar. Battered and bruised, Nese and Dar continued to unload on each other outside the ring, with Dar applying an armbar on the apron, only to be slammed into steel steps in front of the announce table. When The Scottish Supernova reapplied the hold, Nese displayed his raw power and threw his opponent through the announce table. Unbelievably, it was still not enough to secure victory, and after Nese missed his running knee strike, Dar applied a leg lock that left Nese desperate for relief and breaking the hold with a chair. Once again on the outside, The Premier Athlete returned the favor by drilling a steel chair into Dar's knee. With The Scottish Supernova reeling, Nese charged forward and execute his patented running knee, driving himself and Dar through the barricade. With Dar out, Nese mustered the energy to carry his foe back into the ring and secure the three-count for an incredible victory amidst chants of “This is awesome!” from the WWE Universe. Results ; ; *Gentleman Jack Gallagher defeats Lince Dorado (w/ Gran Metalik & Kalisto) *Tony Nese defeats Noam Dar in a No Disqualification Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 2-12-19 1.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 2.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 3.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 4.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 5.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 6.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 7.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 8.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 9.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 10.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 11.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 12.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 13.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 14.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 15.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 16.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 17.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 18.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 19.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 20.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 21.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 22.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 23.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 24.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 25.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 26.jpg 205 Live 2-12-19 27.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #116 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #116 at WWE.com * 205 Live #116 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events